Let Go Now No!
by ThatClutzsarahh
Summary: With life dangling by the delicate connection of their hands, will Theo be able to tell Millie how he really feels?


**A/N This is my submission for the Dialogue Challenge fro thelightningstrike's challenge! This is my first fanfic on this site, so bear with me, please :)**

* * *

"Let go of me now."

"No."

"Theo, let go of me."

"Never!"

"You idiot let go of me now!"

"I won't let you fall!"

"You're so thick, Theo, now let me go!"

"No, never Millie!"

"Let go, let go, _let go_!"

"NO!"

"Why not!"

"I won't let you die, I won't let you fall to your death."

"If you don't let go, then we'll both die!"

"Fine!"

"No you stupid git! Theo, I demand you let go, or I'm letting go of you!"

"You're a thousand feet up in the air, I'm not letting you go!"

"Theo, please, they're going to kill us both, you know that."

"I'd rather die then let you die."

"You are so thick! Idiot let go!"

"Never!"

"Yes, let go!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NEVER!"

"Why not?"

"I-i-i-can't."

"What are you on? Of course you can. Just let your fingers relax-"

"No, I mean I can't!"

"What?"

"Millie, you see I have to tell you something-"

"What? What could you possibly have to tell me? Why can't you let go? Now we're both going to die!"

"We're not going to die!"

"Then let go!"

"Millie, shut up! "

"Fine."

"Thank you."

"Let go."

"No.

"Fine."

"Millie-"

"Yes?"

"I can't let go."

"Why in Merlin's name not?"

"Because i-i-i-"

"You-you-you-you?"

"I….."

"What Theo, what? Spit it out already!"

"I love you!"

"Oh….."

"Yeah."

"Oh…"

"Mhm."

"Oh."

"You see Millie, it's hard to explain, but I really enjoyed being friends with you and I-I always thought of us as friends, until this year. I realized you're really pretty and really smart and they way you always yell at me for some nit-picky little thing….well I know I always get mad, but I never mean it you see, I really actually like when you yell at me, it means that you actually care. And I know you don't want to be your mother, and I don't want to be my father, and we, we can run away, Millie, we can be together. So I can't let go, Millie? Say something!"

"I'm dangling, a thousand feet in the air, Theo."

"Oh…right, do you want up?"

"Do you think we can do this whole love thing later, when I'm not about to die?"

"Are you saying you want up?"

"Pull me up Theo!"

"I thought you wanted me to drop you!"

"Well obviously you're not, so just pull me up so I can stop looking like a reeled fish in the air!"

"Right, oh, uh, um, here."

"Ouch that's my arm!"

"Obviously!"

"Watch it!"

"You weigh a ton!"

"Gee thanks, Theo."

"Okay, well you're heavier than a feather."

"I feel better already."

"Ugh, I give up!"

"No, pull me on the broom Theo, or we'll both go down!"

"All right woman!"

"Ouch!"

"Sorry!"

"All right, all right I'm on! There, happy?"

"….Immensely."

"Theo, I see them, fly."

"Hmm? What?"

"Fly Theo Fly!"

"Oh, uh, yeah, alright!"

"Theo, quick in those trees!"

"I may be an incredible flyer-"

"And a pompous ass-"

"-But there is no way I can fly through there."

"Well there's one way to find out."

"Millie, what in Merlin's name do you think you're doing! We're going to crash!"

"If you're not going to fly right, then I'll fly for you!"

"No, Millie, what-"

"Stop whining!"

"Let go, I can fly!"

"Nope."

"Let go!"

"Never."

"Millie you thick woman, let go of this broom this second!"

"Oh sod off!"

"No!"

"Millie!"

"See look, I told you I can fly."

"No, you never did."

"Really? Must've slipped my mind."

"Obviously."

"…..There, we're on the ground."

"No we're not."

"Close enough-"

"Millie!"

"What?"

"Uh, um, nevermind."

"You worry to much."

"I've never been accused of that before."

"Well you have now."

"You are seriously impossible."

"I, aucontray, have been accused of _that._"

"Good! I hope so!"

"Fine."

"Whatever."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"My God Theo, you really are getting on my nerves, seriously, you tell me you love me, then freak out because I know how to fly a broom, freak out when I jumped from it as it's hovering 5 feet off the ground and then call me insufferable- what do you think you're doing?"

"Covering my ears."

"Why?"

"You're voice is giving me a headache."

"UGH!"


End file.
